1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treating device and method therefore, in which a specific treatment is performed using a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exposure device and method therefore, in which a projecting and transferring treatment is performed using a substrate such as a mask or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
When producing a semiconductor element or liquid crystal element using a photolithography process, substrate treating devices, i.e., exposure devices, are generally employed, in which the pattern image formed by the photomask or reticle is projected via a projection optical system onto a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or glass plate that has been coated with a photosensitive agent. In order to make multiple circuit patterns on the wafer surface when producing the semiconductor element in these types of exposure devices, the exposure is performed using from 10 to 20 or more reticles to stack the aforementioned patterns on top of one another.
Each of these reticles is subject to contamination due to adherence of environmental dust or from direct contact during handling by workers, as well as damage from contact with nearby parts. For this reason, it is the general practice to handle the reticles after housing them in specialized reticle cases. A reticle stocker for storing the reticles is provided in the clean room where the exposure device is located. A number of reticles are housed and stored inside this reticle stocker. Recently, it has been proposed to guide the reticles between the reticle stocker and the exposure device using an automated guiding robot that guides the reticle case.
FIG. 9 shows the automated guiding robot (referred to as an xe2x80x9cAGVxe2x80x9d, i.e., automated guided vehicle, hereinafter), the exposure device and the reticle stocker that are disposed inside the clean room. Reticle stocker 1 has several hundred reticle storing shelves inside an air-conditioned chamber.
Multiple exposure devices 2A-2H are disposed adjacent to reticle stocker 1. Each exposure device 2A-2H is provided with a chamber, the inside of which is maintained at a constant environment by means of various air-conditioning devices. The main portion of the exposure device is housed in the chamber, along with a reticle guiding device and a wafer guiding device.
One or several AGV 3,3 run between reticle stocker 1 and the various exposure devices 2A-2H. AGV 3,3 are provided with a guiding arm that has multiple degrees of freedom. AGV 3,3 give reticle cases to and receive reticle cases from a reticle case guiding device that is disposed inside reticle stocker 1 through opening door 4 of reticle stocker 1. AGV 3,3 also give reticle cases to and receive reticle cases from guiding arms that are disposed inside exposure devices 2A-2H via the opening doors 5A-5H of the chambers.
Respective opening door 4 and opening doors 5A-5D of reticle stocker 1 and exposure devices 2A-2D are provided in a row so as to meet running path 6 of AGV 3,3 that extends in one direction. Opening doors 5E-5H, which are formed in the front surface of exposure devices 2E-2H, are provided in a line opposite reticle stocker 1 and exposure devices 2A-2D so as to meet running path 6.
The reticle which is required in exposure devices 2A-2H is guided by AGV 3,3 from reticle stocker 1 to exposure devices 2A-2H. Reticles not needed in exposure devices 2A-2H are returned by AGV 3,3 from exposure devices 2A-2H to reticle stocker.
In other words, when removing the reticles required in exposure devices 2A-2H, AGV 3,3 stops at a specific site, in reticle stocker 1. Next, opening door 4 on the front surface of reticle stocker 1 opens, and the required reticle is taken from reticle stocker 1.
AGV 3,3 moves to the location of the specified exposure device 2A-2H by automatically running along running path 6. AGV 3,3 faces the reticle case transfer position, drives the 3 guiding arm, and gives the reticle case to or receives the reticle case from the guiding device that is disposed inside exposure devices 2A-2H.
However, a conventional substrate treating device such as described above has the following problems. Namely, reticle stocker 1 and exposure devices 2A-2H, which must give reticle cases to and receive reticle cases from AGV 3,3, are disposed so as that opening doors 4 and 5A-5H which are formed in the front surface meet running path 6. For this reason, when disposing a plurality of exposure devices as described above, the exposure devices must be arrayed in a straight line so as to face the same direction. This results in an unnecessary restriction being placed on the layout design.
Further, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of exposure devices 2,2, in which opening doors are not provided in the front surface F but rather in side surface S, can be disposed in the same direction. In this case, it is necessary to maintain a fixed space at the front surface of exposure device 2 for the purpose of maintenance and the like. This impairs effective utilization of space for disposing the exposure device as a result.
When the devices are not disposed in a straight line due to the requirements of the layout, it becomes necessary to provide a running path 6 for AGV 3,3 that meets the opening doors of each of the devices. Accordingly, a single running path 6 is not sufficient for this purpose. For this reason, running path 6 must to provided in separate segments so as to enable AGV 3,3 to access all of the devices. As a result, AGV 3,3 are no longer able to efficiently guide the reticles. Thus, in the same manner as described above, effective utilization of the space for disposing the devices is impaired.
The present invention was conceived in view of the preceding matters, and has as its objective the provision of a substrate treating device and method, and an exposure device and method, that makes effective utilization of the space for disposing the device and enables efficient guiding of the substrate, without placing restrictions on the design of the layout during installation.
In order to achieve the above-stated objective, the present invention employs the following design corresponding to FIGS. 1 through 8 in which embodiments of the present invention are pictured.
The substrate treating device according to the first aspect of the present invention is provided with a substrate guiding device for guiding a substrate received from outside the substrate treating device, and carries out a specific treatment using the substrate guided by the substrate guiding device. The substrate treating device includes a plurality of receiving portions for receiving substrates from outside the substrate treating device.
Accordingly, in the present invention""s substrate treating device, it is possible to select from a plurality of receiving portions to receive a substrate for the substrate guiding device. Thus, when disposing substrate treating devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, substrate treating devices can be disposed so that at least one of the plurality of receiving portions meets running paths. Conversely, it is also possible to provide running paths for AGV after disposing substrate treating devices in the most optimal arrangement.
The substrate treating device according to the second aspect of this invention is characterized in that, in the substrate treating device of the first aspect, a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion of the plurality of receiving portions are provided on different surfaces of the substrate treating device.
Accordingly, in the present invention""s substrate treating device, the receiving portion that receives a substrate for the substrate guiding device can be selected from a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion that are present on different surfaces of the substrate treating device. For this reason, when disposing the substrate treating devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, substrate treating devices can be disposed so that at least one surface of the different surfaces to which first receiving portion and second receiving portion are disposed meets running paths.
Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV so as to meet at least one surface of the aforementioned different surfaces after disposing substrate treating devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The substrate treating device according to the third aspect of this invention is characterized in that, in the substrate treating device of the second aspect, the different surfaces are roughly perpendicular to one another.
Accordingly, in the present invention""s substrate treating device, the receiving portion that receives a substrate for the substrate guiding device can be selected from a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion that are present on surfaces of the substrate treating device that are roughly perpendicular to one another. For this reason, when disposing the substrate treating devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, substrate treating devices can be disposed so that at least one surface of perpendicular surfaces to which first receiving portion and second receiving portion are disposed meets running paths.
Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV so as to meet at least one surface of the aforementioned roughly perpendicular surfaces after disposing substrate treating devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The exposure device according to the fourth aspect of this invention exposes the pattern of a mask, which is a patterned substrate, onto a photosensitive substrate, and employs one of the substrate treating devices of the first through third aspects for guiding the mask.
Accordingly, the present invention""s exposure device enables the pattern image on a mask to be exposed onto a photosensitive substrate. When guiding this mask, it is possible to select, a receiving portion that receives a mask for the substrate guiding device from a plurality of receiving portions. For this reason, when disposing the exposure devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, exposure devices can be disposed so that at least one of the plurality of receiving portions for the substrate guiding device meets running paths.
Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV after disposing exposure devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The exposure device according to the fifth aspect of this invention is characterized in that, in the exposure device of the fourth aspect, a box-shaped chamber is provided that encloses exposure devices, and in that at least one of the plurality of receiving portions is present on the side surface of the box-shaped chamber.
Accordingly, the present invention""s exposure device enables the pattern image on a mask to be exposed onto a photosensitive substrate. When guiding this mask, it is possible to select the receiving portion that receives a mask for the substrate guiding device from a plurality of receiving portions.
When a receiving portion on the side surface of the box-shaped chamber is selected, the substrate guiding device can receive the mask from the outside of the box-shaped chamber at the side surface.
The substrate treating method according to the sixth aspect of this invention is characterized in that a substrate is received via at least one of a plurality of receiving portions that are provided for a substrate guiding device, the substrate is guided by the substrate guiding device, and a specific treatment is performed using the substrate.
Accordingly, in the present invention""s substrate treating method, it is possible to select a receiving portion that receives a substrate for a substrate guiding device from a plurality of receiving portions. Thus, when disposing substrate treating devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, substrate treating devices can be disposed so that at least one of the plurality of receiving portions for the substrate guiding device meets running paths. Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV after disposing substrate treating devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The substrate treating method according to the seventh aspect of this invention is characterized in that, in the substrate treating method of the sixth aspect, the substrate is received via at least one of a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion from among a plurality of receiving portions that are provided on different surfaces of the substrate treating device.
Accordingly, in the present invention""s substrate treating method, the receiving portion that receives a substrate for the substrate guiding device can be selected from a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion that are present on different surfaces of the substrate treating device. For this reason, when disposing the substrate treating devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, substrate treating devices can be disposed so that at least one surface of the different surfaces to which first receiving portion and second receiving portion are disposed meets running paths.
Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV so as to meet at least one surface of the aforementioned different surfaces after disposing substrate treating devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The substrate treating method according to the eighth aspect of this invention is characterized in that, in the substrate treating method of the seventh asepct, the substrate is received via at least one of the first receiving portion and the second receiving portion which are provided at different surfaces of the substrate treating device that are roughly perpendicular to one another.
Accordingly, in the present invention""s substrate treating device, the receiving portion for the substrate to be guided by the substrate guiding device can be selected from a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion that are present on surfaces of the substrate treating device that are roughly perpendicular to one another. For this reason, when disposing the substrate treating devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, substrate treating devices can be disposed so that at least one surface of perpendicular surfaces to which first receiving portion and second receiving portion are disposed meets running paths.
Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV so as to meet at least one surface of the aforementioned roughly perpendicular surfaces after disposing substrate treating devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The exposure method according to the ninth asepct of this invention exposes the pattern of a mask, which is a patterned substrate, onto a photosensitive substrate, and employs one of the substrate treating methods according to the sixth through eighth aspects.
Accordingly, the present invention""s exposure method enables the pattern image on a mask to be exposed onto a photosensitive substrate. When guiding this mask, it is possible to select a receiving portion that receives a mask for a substrate guiding device from a plurality of receiving portions. For this reason, when disposing the exposure devices, it is not absolutely essential that the devices all face the same direction. Rather, exposure devices can be disposed so that at least one of the plurality of receiving portions for the substrate guiding device meets running paths.
Conversely, it is also possible to provide the running paths for AGV after disposing exposure devices in the most optimal arrangement in the layout design.
The exposure method according to the tenth aspect of this invention is characterized in that, in the exposure method according to the ninth aspect, a mask is received via at least one of the plurality of receiving portions that are present on the side surface of a box-shaped chamber that encloses exposure devices.
Accordingly, the present invention""s exposure method enables the pattern image on a mask to be exposed onto a photosensitive substrate. When guiding this mask, it is possible to select a receiving portion that receives a mask for the substrate guiding device from a plurality of receiving portions.
When receiving portion on the side surface of a box-shaped chamber is selected, the substrate guiding device can receive the mask from the outside of the chamber at the side surface.